Portable terminals, which have become necessary articles for modem persons due to their portability, are evolving into multimedia devices that provide various services such as voice call, video call, information input/output, and data storage.
Portable terminals provide multimedia services as described above, and the amount of information to be processed and displayed by the portable terminals increases accordingly. Thus, there is an increasing interest in portable terminals with a touchscreen, which can increase a display size by improving space utilization.
A touchscreen is an input/output device that makes it possible to input and display information on one screen. Accordingly, when using a touchscreen, a portable terminal can increase a display area by removing a separate input device such as a keypad. For example, when using a full-touch mode that applies a touchscreen to the entire display screen, a portable terminal can increase a display size by utilizing the front side as a display screen.
As described above, a portable terminal can provide various multimedia services through a larger display screen by using a touchscreen. However, a portable terminal with a touchscreen requires a separate user interface for the touchscreen because it is different in operation method from a portable terminal with a separate input device.